lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:TWF-headquarters/Archive 1
Hi, welcome to LPW Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Spriggins page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Spriggins (Talk) 05:31, 23 August 2009 Re:Adminship Thanks for asking, but right now the Wiki doesn't need another admin. There's not enough activity and really no reason. Spriggins 20:54, September 19, 2009 (UTC) MSN go on msn Silver Hawx 09:20, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Re: Entrance Videos Yeah, I like that little section. If you want to add those to the profiles, that would be sweet. Thanks. Spriggins 15:04, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Hey can you? Put the updated song and finishers in under my character's pic? Also I'd like a match table thanks!--Lazyking 17:43, October 16, 2009 (UTC) how to use road to wrestlemania skip feature how to use road to wrestlemania skip feature i cant figure it out!!!? DW doesnt matter and its the best game eme EVER heaps of unlockables Re: LPW Music and Video Game Hey Tyler, heck yeah, that would be sweet. Spriggins 02:37, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :I wish I could, but I'm having some issues with logging into AIM for some reason. Spriggins 03:21, November 21, 2009 (UTC) LPW Game Insanity *Andy Savana *Ash Strife *Black Reaper *Blackwell *cYnical *Dr. Wagner *Hatchet Ryda *Joe Michaels *Justus *Kafu *Krimson Mask *Little Red *MC Steel *NPD *Pope Fred *Seth Omega *Son of Shockey *Steve Monroe *Tromboner Man *X Inferno *Al *Big B. Brown *Bobino *Cash Flo *D. Hammond Samuels *Drew Michaels *Eddie B. *Jeff Watson *Jude Maxwell *Killswitch *Mass Chaos *NPD *Sean Jensen *Shane Cripps *Sheepster *Sockoman *Son of Repoman *Styxx *Sylvester Eccleston *TJ Tilli *Trey Spruance *Ultramarcus *White Falcon Unlockables Legends *SoL *Phantom Lord *Villiano 187 *Stanman *Snapple *Stone *Marty Alumni *Black Ada *Spectre *Little Red *Jaro *Damion Kross *Boss Foxx *Eric Scorpio *"Sick" Nick *Sick Fixx *Zuma *Showstoppa *Peter Saint *Magic *The Rabbi *The Rik *Wevv Mang Tag Teams *The Illuminati *The Misfits *The Franchise Players (Cash Flo and Big B. Brown) *Madcore Misfits (Drew Michaels and Tromboner Man) *Psych Ward (Hatchet Ryda and Blackwell) *Sudden Death (Son of Shockey, Black Ada and Andy Savana) *Watchmen (Justus and Black Reaper) Unlockable *Dark Brotherhood (Eric Scorpio and Ash Strife) *Bad Mamma Jammas (Sheepster and Styxx) *MWA (RaTo and Tromboner Man) *Public Enemy #1 (Damion Kross and The Rik) *Wild Card Warriors (Hatchet Ryda and Magic) Re: PPVs names Hey Tyler, awesome job with the LPW video game. You did an awesome job on that page. So you know, Ro made a new game cover that you find in the pics, so if you want to change it up, that could work. Maybe we can say the cover that War Pig made was a European exclusive cover or something. For the LPW PPV template (and the LPW roster template), I'm holding off of those right now and using a mark. For some reason, I like the simplistic Insanity and Inferno templates rather than clog up the external links with too many navigation boxes. So you do have the info, all the Insanity pay-per-views shared the same rotation of names (At All Costs, Annihilation, Revelations, and Schizos Wild) until they changed when EndGame came around. For Inferno, there were no pay-per-views for season 1. For season 2, I only have records of three PPV (Apollyon, ReignFall, and Cold Front). For season 3, there were four (Rumble in the Bronx, Prevalance, Capital Punishment (2006), and One Way Ticket). Hope that helps. Spriggins 02:06, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :From what I heard on the board, with the cross-brand LPW All-Stars supershow coming in January, it would make sense the name of a cross-brand game would be named after such a show. Has more spunk lol! Looking at how Wikipedia names articles like that, we not we rename the page LPW All-Stars (video game)? Spriggins 02:20, November 24, 2009 (UTC) My Votes for the LPW achievement awards '09 My Votes Are in Bold Rookie of the Year The wrestler's handler you select as Rookie of the Year must have not been competing in LPW before July 2008. A vote for Rookie of the Year is a vote for a possible future World champion. 2008 winner: Eddie B. Atlas Adams* • Black Ada • Black Reaper* • Cash Flo • Chris K. • Damien Blaze* • Dennis Lancaster • Dr. Wagner • Joe Michaels • Joey Sosa • Justus • Kafu • MC Steel* • Seth Omega* • Shane Cripps* • Shock • St. Jayne Nighthawk* • Steve Monroe • TJ Tilli* • War Pig Please note: Those listed with asterisks are eligible another year. Most Improved Wrestler of the Year For Most Improved, pick someone who throughout 2009, has worked the hardest to improve himself as a writer and competitor since their first arrival...someone who may have entered a title scene for the first time and deserved to be there. The improvement should be considerable and notable. Rookie of the Year candidates do not apply. 2008 winner: Mass Chaos Al • Andy Savana • Ash Strife • Big B. Brown • Blackwell • Bobino • Eddie B. • Jeff Watson • Jude Maxwell (formerly Magic) • Killswitch • NPD • Pope Fred • Sean Jensen • Son of Shockey • Sylvester Eccleston (formerly Matthew Strife) • Ultramarcus • Villiano 187 Show of the Year Every year there are wrestling shows that make everyone go home happy. This award is aimed to reward the significance of the show, while also giving a tip of the hat to the staff. 2008 winner: Altered Reality 4 Honor Roll • Resurrection • Take No Prisoners • Insanity LIVE from Glasgow (Royal Beanstalk) • Inferno 14.4 • Body Count • Sacrament • Inferno 15.2 • Insanity REPO’D Mark Out Moment of the Year This award goes out to that one singular moment where you go “Holy Shit”. Also may include a crowning achievement that was a long time coming. 2008 winner: cYnical wins the LPW World Heavyweight Championship X wins second WHC • NPD wins first IHC • Ash witnesses his CAK alter-ego bury alive his brother Eric Scorpio • White Falcon wins first IHC, thus becoming first Triple Crown and Grand Slam Champion • Mass Chaos wins first IHC • D. Hammond Samuels reveals himself as The Boss • Krimson Mask and D. Hammond Samuels end the 22-month Tag Team reign of the MWA • Trey Spruance is revealed to have impregnated Jeff Watson’s wife Maria • SoL returns to the squared circle • Andy Savana zaps Hatchet Ryda, aligning with Sudden Death • Steve Monroe creates the Rookies Championship • X throws Eddie B. overboard the USS Bainbridge • Rabbi retains Transatlantic title over Ash and gains first entry for DeathCube • Son of Repoman returns as LPW Ambassador to foil Samuels’ dominance • Hatchet Ryda wins Royal Beanstalk • Eddie B. defeats X to end their year-long feud • Genocide unmasks himself to be Phantom Lord • Hatchet Ryda wins DeathCube to become WHC • The Illuminati reunites • Madcore Misfits win LPW Unified Tag Team titles • Ash Strife wins Transatlantic title • Son of Repoman “repo’s” Insanity Most Popular Wrestler of the Year This is a special award in that the winner is a success in the hearts of the fans, regardless of his success in the ring. The wrestler (or team) who receives the loudest cheers is the best choice in this category. 2008 winners: MWA (Tromboner Man and RaTo) Al • Ash Strife • Big B. Brown • Blackwell • cYnical • Dr. Wagner • Drew Michaels • Eddie B. • Hatchet Ryda • Joe Michaels • Killswitch • Mass Chaos • Pope Fred • The Rabbi • Son of Repoman • Steve Monroe • Styxx • Tromboner Man • Villiano 187 • Wevv Mang Most Hated Wrestler of the Year The flip side of popularity: jeers and utter contempt from the public. Some wrestlers openly court the fans' hatred; others just don't give a rat's ass what they think. Who hears the loudest boos? That's really the only consideration in choosing your Most Hated Wrestler of the Year. 2008 winner: X Andy Savana • Ash Strife (as CAK) • Cash Flo • cYnical • D. Hammond Samuels • Eddie B. • Jeff Watson • Jude Maxwell • Krimson Mask • Little Red • NPD • Phantom Lord • SoL • Sudden Death (Black Ada and Son of Shockey) • Ultramarcus • Wevv Mang • White Falcon • X Promo Writer of the Year This is an honor awarded to the top promo writer of the year. The winner of this award should be the one person who made every promo a must-read. Overall writing, character development, storyline development, creativity, and other intangibles are looked for. 2008 winner: Krimson Mask Al • Andy Savana • Ash Strife • cYnical • D. Hammond Samuels • Drew Michaels • Eddie B. • Hatchet Ryda • Jude Maxwell • Justus • Krimson Mask • Mass Chaos • NPD • Pope Fred • The Rabbi • Styxx • Tromboner Man • Ultramarcus • Villiano 187 • Wevv Mang • White Falcon • X Feud of the Year Every year there are wars that capture the imagination of fans for months on end. Feud of the Year should be one that dominated the careers of the participants, raising the stock for both superstars. 2008 winners: cYnical vs. Krimson Mask Al vs. Eddie B. vs. Ultramarcus • Andy Savana vs. Hatchet Ryda • Ash Strife vs. The Rabbi • Big B. Brown vs. Cash Flo • cYnical vs. Little Red • D. Hammond Samuels and Krimson Mask vs. Madcore Misfits • D. Hammond Samuels vs. Son of Repoman • Eddie B. vs. X • Jeff Watson vs. Trey Spruance • Kafu vs. Steve Monroe • Mass Chaos vs. White Falcon • Mass Chaos vs. Styxx • MWA vs. Sudden Death • Phantom Lord vs. Villiano 187 • Wevv Mang vs. X Match of the Year Every wrestling fan, at one time or another, watches a match and thinks "That was one of the greatest matches I've ever seen. If that happened to you, you know what this category is about. 2008 winner: The DeathCube Match (EndGame) Winner Takes All 8-Man Four Corners match (Honor Roll) • NPD vs. Drew Michaels vs. Ash Strife vs. Eric Scorpio (Honor Roll) • X vs. cYnical (Honor Roll) • White Falcon vs. NPD (Inferno 13.4) • Ash Strife vs. cYnical (Resurrection) • Wevv Mang vs. X (Resurrection) • Al vs. Eddie B. (Take No Prisoners) • Mass Chaos vs. White Falcon (Take No Prisoners) • Krimson Mask vs. Drew Michaels (Take No Prisoners) • D. Hammond Samuels and Krimson Mask vs. MWA (Insanity LIVE from Sydney) • Royal Beanstalk (Insanity LIVE from Glasgow) • Eddie B. vs. X (Insanity LIVE from Glasgow) • The DeathCube Match (Body Count) • Cash Flo vs. Son of Repoman (Sacrament) • cYnical vs. Pope Fred (Insanity LIVE from Manhattan) • Krimson Mask vs. Son of Repoman (Inferno 15.2) Tag Team of the Year Experience, skill, and success all count in this category, though whether a team is scientific or rule-breaking should make no difference. A Tag Team of the Year should be more than simply a great pairing, it should dominate LPW itself. 2008 winners: MWA (Tromboner Man and RaTo) Bobino and Jeff Watson • D. Hammond Samuels and Krimson Mask • Franchise Players • Madcore Misfits • MWA • Sudden Death • Watchmen Wrestler of the Year This is the top honor. The winner of this award should be the one person who has personified the essence of LPW throughout 2008. Talent, skill, and achievement are the three prerequisites for this category. 2008 winner: White Falcon Al • Andy Savana • Ash Strife • cYnical • D. Hammond Samuels • Drew Michaels • Eddie B. • Hatchet Ryda • Jude Maxwell • Krimson Mask • Mass Chaos • NPD • Pope Fred • The Rabbi • Styxx • Tromboner Man • Ultramarcus • Villiano 187 • Wevv Mang • White Falcon • X Re: Hey Hey TJ, I haven't heard anything yet. Dr. Wagner was banned a few months ago for something, but they reinstated him two months later. I'll see if there's something I can do to expedite the reinstatement. Spriggins 16:53, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Admin Hey Tyler, thanks for all the hard work you've put into this wiki despite the ban. To say thanks, I wanted to let you know that you and MC have been promoted to be the first admins of this site. Congratulations and I hope you continue your excellent contributions. Spriggins 02:46, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Re:Graphics Yeah, I heard about that last week. X has given Ro the responsibility. Right now, Ro is gonna keep the Inferno graphics as is, but sometime down the road they will be updated. Spriggins 16:00, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Pics There HEAPS good. I got an excursion next Monday. Silver Hawx 05:00, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Maintenance crew Hey Tyler, first off I want to thank you again for all your efforts on the Wiki. I really appreciate it as this site grows with your expertise. Unfortunately, the LOP banning has created controversy from within, with several members voicing their opinions as to how uncomfortable it is for a banned LOP member to be admin on an LOP-associated site. I'm going to remove the admin status, however your work is still something that I'm a big fan of. For the time being, I can still give you rights as a maintenance crew member. I knew there could be a little dissention when I originally made the decision, but I didn't anticipate how far up it would go. So again, thank you for all your work. The admin is something we really don't need here anyway, but I wanted to award you and MC some way. With the maintenance crew status, it should allow most of the same functions to use. Spriggins 15:56, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Spriggins 00:50, January 4, 2010 (UTC)So Tyler, I have an appointment that I gotta leave for now. Re: Pics Yeah, I didn't know that was there. I'm uploading the Capital Punishment pics now. I didn't see much in terms of anything that hasn't been uploaded, but who knows. Spriggins 02:19, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Promo I couldn’t believe it. My first pay-per-view match, a significant moment in my career, and Wagner had to go and ruin it. It was a chance to prove myself. And then, back in the locker room, where my one and only son is, Seth Omega calls me a loser? I’ve beat him once. Can I beat him again? There’s a simple answer. I can. It’s midnight in Washington, DC. The LPW employees are partying it up in the locker room. Jude Maxwell is having a beer with the two remaining Beatles. Cousin Timmy is playing hide-and-seek with Little Red and Lou. Pope Fred is dancing around in just a pink thong. Fortunately, he has what us Australians call a ‘baby penis’. Unfortunately, Red chose Pope to choose the music. He chose the Glee soundtrack. Couldn’t get any gayer. Suddenly, the electricity goes out. Kafu: What the hell was that? Red: It’s was a gg…ggggg……GHOST!!!!!!!!!!! Scorpio: For the last time, I’m not a ghost!! Michaels: There’s no such thing!! Falcon: Or is there? Michaels: No, there’s not. Before the argument escalated, my phone starts ringing. Steel: Hello? Voice: Hey, MC. Can you help me? Steel: Hatchet? Hatchet: Yeah, it’s me. Look, can you come down to the station and pick me up? Steel: Why can’t Blackwell do it? Hatchet: I don’t know. He’s not answering his phone. Steel: I’m busy. Hatchet: Come on! Steel: No! I hang up the phone. I cry a sigh of relief. Then my phone rings again. Steel: Hatchet, I’m not picking you up!Voice: Hello Matthew. Steel: Who is this? Voice: Your worst nightmare.Steel: What do you want? Voice: Listen closely. Turn on the TV. Then switch to channel 6. Steel: Why? What do you want? Voice: Just do it. I walk over to the TV and I flick through the channels until I come to channel 6.The video is blank. Then a figure appears on the screen. He is wearing dark clothing, sunglasses and a beanie. Voice: Done? Steel: Yeah. So what do you want with me? Voice: I’ve got something you want. Steel: What is it? Voice: Your whole life. Steel: Wait, is that Billy? Voice: You got me. Steel: But you’re in jail! Billy: I got out. Steel: What do you have of mine?Billy: That’s for me to know and for you to never to find out. Steel: What do you have? Billy: Take a look for yourself. Billy walks over to the camera and picks it up. He flicks on a light switch and a spotlight is directed onto a 2 disconsolate figures, one a boy and the other a women. Steel: Who are they? Billy: I’ll show you. Billy walks over to the boy and rips the black tape off his small mouth. Billy then grabs the boy’s jaw and points it towards the camera. Billy: Take a look Josh. Daddy is watching. Say hello. Little Josh: Daddy?Steel: YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!! Billy: This is what you get when you mess with me Matthew. (walks over to the women) I bet you know who this is. Steel: RosaBilly: What a guess. Steel: Give my family back. Billy: You want them back? Then listen. Bring $500,000 to my 312 Hardware Drive. Knock on the door 3 times and then open the door. No police. Steel: Thank you. Billy: Don’t thank me. Thank the fact that I actually care for this kid. Steel: Just give them back. (hangs up phone) Well? Michaels: What? Steel: Well is anybody gonna come with me?Kafu: Uhh... Michaels: Umm… Steel: Fine! I’ll do it myself. I head out of the arena and get my car. I open the driver’s door and hop in. Man: Hello. Steel: Arrgh! Man: Don’t be scared. It’s me, Pope Fred! Steel: What do you want? Pope: I want to help. Steel: Then why didn’t you say so before?Pope: I was… embarrassed. Steel: Why? Pope: Rosanne doesn’t like me to help. Steel: … Pope: What? Steel: Nothing. Let’s just go. It’s a long drive. To pass the time, Pope starts tapping. Pope: Tappa tappa tappa. Steel: … Pope: Tappa tappa tappa. Steel: … Pope: Tappa tappa tappa. Steel: … Pope: Tappa tappa tappa. Steel: … Pope: Tappa tappa… Steel: Pope. Pope: What? Steel: Stop. Pope: Fine… Oh, by the way. I made a song. Steel: What..? Pope: (Clears thought) ♪♫Billy is the bad guy, Who kidnapped MC’s son. It’s the B-I-L-L-H-A-R-R-I-S-O-N song. And if you don’t think that we can sing it faster then you’re wrong, But it’ll help if you just sing along. (Zest popes up behind seat) Bump.. bump.. bump.. B-I-L-L-H-A-R-R-I-S-O-N- SONG! IT’S THE B-I-L-L-H-A-R-R-I-S-O-N SONG! AND IF YOU DON’T THINK THAT WE CAN SING IT FASTER THAN YOU’RE WRONG! BUT IT’LL HELP IF YOU JUST SING ALONGI B-I-L-L-H-A-R-R-I-S-O-N- SONG! ZEST!! SONG!! B-I-L-L.. H..A..R.. uhh… SONG! MC!! … AND IT’LL HELP!!! IF YOU JUST!!! IF YOU JUST SING ALONG!!! ALRIGHT!!♫♪ Steel: Fred. No. Fred: You ruined my fun! Steel: Fred, it wasn't the best song in the world. Pope: Slow down! We're going too fast! As soon as Steel puts his eyes back on the road, an old black van drives out in front of him. Pope spots 2 people tied up in the back. Pope: Look! Steel: Rosa, Josh! Steel puts his foot down on the pedal and starts a high-speed chase. He tries his best to avoid everything, winding in and out of the D.C traffic. In the corner of his eye, Pope spots Hatchet at the police station, trying to hitch a ride. Hatch spots Steel’s car and runs out into the busy traffic. Steel tries to dodge the Heavyweight Champion, but the old van bursts out in front and broadsides Hatchet, knocking him into the van. Out of nowhere, a police car explodes out of an alleyway and joins the chase. As I break the speed limit, the van demolishes a barbed-wire fence and crashes down onto a train track, followed by my car and the cop car. As the car gets faster, control gets harder and harder. While the cop car tries to overtake me, I try to take down the black van from the side. Unknown to me and the driver of the black van, a train was coming head-on. The black hits the brakes and hits the train. Pope and I quickly jump out of the car and sprint towards the van. As we open up the van’s back doors, the driver flees from the scene. I just keep staring at him. He has a strange limp. But there’s no time to waste. I jump into the back of the van to find two bodies. But they’re not Josh and Rosa. They’re hobos. Two fucking hobos. Then Hatchet crawls out of the van. Hatchet: What just happened? Steel: It’s a decoy. Pope: What? Steel: It’s a fucking decoy! Small, simple, safe price. Rise the wake and carry me with all my regrets. This is not a small cut that scabs, and dries, and flakes, and heals. And I am not afraid to die. I’m not afraid to bleed, and fuck, and fight. I want the pain of payment. What’s left, but a section of pigmy sized cuts. Much like a slew of a thousand unwanted fucks. Would you be my little cut? Would you be my thousand fucks? And make mark leaving space for the guilt to be liquid. To fill, and spill over, and under my thoughts. My sad, sorry, selfish cry out to the cutter. I’m cutting trying to picture your black broken heart. Love is not like anything. Especially and fucking knife. Seth Omega, you may be undefeated in a Dog Collar match, But I’ve beating you once, I will beat you once again. It’s my time to shine. I will overcome my disadvantage, and use it as my advantage. Get ready for the ride of your life.